my adventure into the world of pokemon
by PsychoFox1
Summary: this is a story about a kid who gets sent to a pokemon world


My unexpected adventure in the world of Pokémon

When I went to sleep it was like every other night I went to sleep but when I awoke in a house in pallet town the next morning it was anything but ordinary. What I didn't know was when I fell to sleep in the normal world (well normal for me) someone in the pokémon world was working on a teleporter and it had malfunctioned and brought me here. So here I was in a strangers house not knowing what had happened when I heard a knock on the bedroom door and in comes the professor that was working on the teleporter and he said ''oh good your awake you had me worried to death. I mean you just appeared out of nowhere and passed out on the ground'' "so who are you and where am I?'' I asked and he said "why in pallet town of course and I'm Professor Alvin" and my jaw nearly dropped I mean this was my dream to be able to go to a world filled with pokémon and it had come true. I couldn't believe my luck had brought me here.

Well two days later I was getting ready to go see Professor Alvin to get my first pokémon and start my journey. I was so excited I had told him before hand that I wanted a pikachu (since I've wanted one since I started watching pokémon but I didn't tell him that) and had asked him if he could get me one to be my first pokémon and would you believe it he said yes (I think he was starting to think of me as the son he never had). So you can believe the excitement I felt when I walked into his lab and saw the poke ball that contained my pikachu sitting next to my pokedex and the five extra poke balls I get. Right before he gave me pikachu he said now I'm going to tell you this only once I'm going to trust you to take care of yourself and if you need any help along the way to just call me and I'll help in any way I can.

Three days later I caught two pokémon a pidgy and an eevee and I had already challenged Brock of the gym in pewter city. So I was on my way to mount moon, and was loving every second of it, when suddenly out of nowhere I see a wild mew and I can barley believe it. Of course I plan to catch it so I call out pikachu and have him use a thunder shock attack and after it hit mew I through a poke ball, it drops to the ground shakes around and then stops. "I-I can't believe it, I caught mew" I exclaim as I run over and let him out of his poke ball to say hello to him and then I find myself at the entrance to mount moon so I enter. And start walking through and out of nowhere a trainer appears and challenges me, I decided this would be great training for mew so I call him out and he sends his charazard out and the battles on I start with having mew use psychic but it didn't even seem to harm charazard who in turn used a flame thrower I had mew dodge and in return had him use a hydro pump which quickly knocked out charazard and it was over just like that and I continued on my way and before you knew it I was out and had caught an onyx, geodude, and a cliffary of course cliffary went to professor Alvin, who I called later and was told he was grateful for this opportunity to study one, and was quickly in celadon city and right after getting something to eat went right out and battled one of misty's sisters she apparently had went out on a journey to train her pokémon so I didn't get a chance to battle her.

Now when the battle started me of course picked pikachu since the competition was all waster pokémon, or so I thought anyway, and misty's sister picked seel and we started. I started with using thunder bolt on seel who got hit and just like that fainted so she sent out a seadra who I quickly took out the same way and then what she sent out next caught me off guard. She sent out an Umbreon, which was unbelievable since I expected her pokémon to be all water, and we started she went first with a powerful confusion but it didn't seem to faze pikachu as he dove into the water and let off a thunder bolt which lit the whole place up and knocked Umbreon out cold and just like that I got my second badge in this journey I was on and I was as happy as could be. I decided that before I left I should go up and meet bill since professor Alvin said he lived here so I went to the pokémon center to take care of my pokémon and to see if nurse joy could tell me where bill lived and would you believe it when I walked in there was bill standing right in front of me (I knew that from watching the news as they interviewed bill the day before I left pallet) and I introduced myself and after leaving my pokémon with nurse joy I went with bill to his house to see his collection of rare and valuable pokémon and artifacts. When we got there I couldn't believe how much stuff he had in his house it was more like a museum then a house took notes and recorded all the info that I could and was on my way. I decided to skip battling Sabrina to go to celadon city since I heard there was a casino there and wanted to check it out.

Three days later I arrived in celadon city and went straight to the pokémon center, it was an emergency and I wasn't going to get side tract, mew had been eating berries and they turned out to be poisonous so I had to go quickly. When I got there I got a lecture from nurse joy (like I had known that those berries where really poisonous) and then she told me where the casino was and also informed me that there was a gym in town (of course I knew this already from playing the games back in the world I was from but would never be able to return to sadly even though I didn't mind that much) so I made my way to the casino and would you believe it they where closed due to activities by team rocket (yes the illustrious team rocket who did in fact exists) so I decided to go to the gym and then go find team rocket to take care of them. But sadly when I got to the gym they of course where closed to for the same reason the casino was so with me being furious with anger I went out to find team rocket which wasn't hard since I had seen two of them back the other way standing outside a building (which I was guessing was there hideout) looking at me suspiciously. So I went back there and what did I find but of course a pokémon battle and of course I won and I entered the hideout. When I went in I found a whole bunch of team rocket members trying to steal pokémon so with my quick thinking I went to call out mew to use teleport on them and then I realized my mew was at the pokémon center, stupid poisonous berries, so I had to instead go with eevee and I had it use tackle, then all of a sudden it evolved into an Umbreon and I was awe struck. I mean how could it evolve into a pokémon I have wanted for many years just by me telling it to use one attack? Well anyway I had it use hidden power and soon defeated team rocket who angrily accepted defeat and left. So now all I had to do was find nurse joy get my mew back and have her inform officer jenny that team rocket was taken care of so I could have my pokémon battle.

Soon after I got mew back the gym leader opened her gym so I took off and went straight in to challenge her. When I did she accepted and we got right down to the battle as I sent out mew since it knows fire moves and Erika sent out a scyther made the first move with fury cutter but I quickly told mew to use psychic and scyther was stopped dead in its tracks then I had him use fire blast and scyther was out cold, Erika next choose a gloom and I quickly told mew to use fire blast again and gloom fainted as well, I can't believe I'm going through these pokémon so fast I thought to myself as Erika called her next pokémon out, next Erica called out bulbasaur and I went threw him the same way I did the other pokémon she had and was awarded my third badge. Now time for gambling I thought as I raced out of there and to the casino I decided to play the slots and try to win the larvatar they had for sale in there after an hour or more playing I finally had enough to get it so I went out and got one and raced to a phone to switch geodude with it and said hi to Prof. Alvin and soon was on my way to saffron city and Sabrina.

When I arrived in Sabrina's gym two days later she was very eager to battle me so I picked mew, I could tell by her expression that she was impressed that I had a mew being a gym leader of psychic pokémon, she sent out alakazam and the battle was on I went first with mew using sleep powder and put alakazam to sleep then I had mew use dream eater cause I knew psychic pokémon where weak against ghost pokémon and just like that alakazam was out and I had won my fourth badge and I quickly hurried to the pokémon center for a good night's sleep I was starting to get tired of sleeping on the hard ground. When I awoke the next morning I couldn't believe it misty the gym leader was here in the pokémon center so I went over and introduced myself and we ended up deciding to go on a journey together as she tagged along side me. So we set off for lavender town even though there wasn't a gym there was supposedly an awesome radio station that could update my pokénav to tune into the local radio stations so I had to get one of those. A few days passed and we finally arrived in lavender town and were going to go straight to the radio station when an awesome looking restaurant came into site and I started to realize how hungry I was, so misty and I went and ate some lunch and then we where off to the tower. When we got there we were shocked at the fact that by the way things looked team rocket was there and up to their mischief as usual trying to steal everyone's pokémon and announcing to the world that they were all powerful and blah, blah, blah you know the usual. Of course I wasted no time as I started battling them taking out one after another misty generously helping until we got to who was causing this catastrophe and who was it but none other than Giovanni himself. Of course I knew this was going to be difficult since he was the leader of team rocket but if I failed I knew that I could count on misty to help so I just accepted his challenge and rolled the dice (I mean sometimes you just gota roll the dice and take a risk). He started with a mew two, seriously he had a pokémon like that!, and so of course I called out mew we had a good battle but at the very end when we were down to one last move each mew two fainted when I had mew use hidden power and it was over like that and Giovanni said to me "you are a skilled battler and since you beat me I am going to admit defeat and leave, but know this we will meet again in the near future, and with that he left and the director congratulated me by giving me two ,not one two, master balls and we left headed for vermilion city when we got there I went straight for the gym to battle Lt. Surge.


End file.
